xaviertvfandomcom-20200213-history
KBZ: Match 89: Velociraptor (Dinosaur Island DIC 2002) vs Hyaenodon (Primeval)
Hyaenodon appeared on top of the Empire State Building, looking down with a smirk as Velociraptor came running up the building, the Raptor having followed the God of Chaos here. Hyaenodon cracked his knuckles as Velociraptor floated up at him. "(growling)" Velociraptor stated. "(growling)," Hyaenodon simply replied. *cue battle theme* Gwangi flung shurikens at Discord, but the draconequus simply swatted them aside with a cape, before covering Gwangi's face with it. Gwangi flailed his arms around as he looked around, until Discord kangaroo kicked him in the back. Gwangi pulled off the cape and twisted his head around, firing eye beams at Discord and shoving him away. Discord's eagle hand swung below Gwangi and grabbed his foot, swinging him into the building. As a passing plane flew by, Gwangi caught the plane and flung it at Discord, only for the plane to completely miss Discord and fly back at Gwangi like a boomerang, smacking him in the face and exploding, though Gwangi didn't notice. Gwangi launched himself at Discord like a torpedoe, sending both flying through the air. Discord slammed his elbow on Gwangi's head while Gwangi bit into Discord's neck. Discord's tail then started strangling Gwangi, before spinning him like a top. Gwangi pulled out a shotgun and blew Discord away, but Discord sniper shot Gwangi in the forehead, sending Gwangi plummeting onto a trampoline in the sky, catapulting Gwangi into the air. Gwangi Superman-punched Discord in the nads, but Discord double axed Gwangi upon the Empire State Building point. Gwangi pulled himself up alongside the point, before he speared Discord with the point, pulling out a bonfire and roasting Discord above the fire. Hyaenodon's hyena paw slapping Velociraptor in the chin, sending him flying into a cloud, which fired him like a slingshot back at Discord. Velociraptor kicked Discord in the face, before grabbing Discord and German Suplexing him. Discord became a liquid and slipped through Gwangi's grasp, before becoming a solid and pelting Gwangi with energy orbs from his eagle claws. Gwangi spat a shovel, cleaving Discord in two and allowing Gwangi to stand up, tossing away all of Discord's parts, only for the pieces to reassemble back into Discord. Discord lassoed Gwangi with candy canes and pulled him close, before hogtying the dinosaur. Gwangi ate the candy canes, before his tail spat quills into Discord's eyes. Velociraptor's eyes pushed out the quills, before he picked up Gwangi and stuck him upon a wooden stake, hammering him down hard with a sledgehammer. Gwangi picked up the stake and swatted away DVelociraptoriscord, before stabbing the stake into his chest. Discord just tossed the stake aside before he slammed a Dispenser on Gwangi. Gwangi ate the Dispenser before he fired away at Discord with a minigun, but Discord reflected the bullets back at Gwangi, sending the purple monstrosity away into a pit of cobras. Gwangi tossed the cobras at Discord, but the cobras ended up revealing themselves to be Garder Snakes. Velociraptor sliced Hyaenodon across the face with a rather large slipper, sending Gwangi flipping through the air. Velociraptor picked up the Empire State Building and beat away at Hyaenodon with it, before swatting Hyaenodon into space. Hyaenodon let the sky rain acid over Velociraptor, yet the Raptors didn't notice and flew at Hyaenodon, attempting to hit him with a Paws Slap. Hyaenodon, however, let Velociraptor faze through him, before decking him with a school bus, sending Velociraptor plummeting onto the streets of New York City, causing everything to be destroyed in a mushroom cloud. Velociraptor walked out of the crater, before suddenly Hyaenodon sent a huge-ass bolt of energy from his hands upon Velociraptor, frying to a crisp. Velociraptor shook off the dust as he attempted to rammed Hyaenodon with a pair of shotguns, but Hyaenodon bites Velociraptor's necks, snapping him like a whip before placing him on a desk, flattening him with an iron steamer. Hyaenodon then rolled up Velociraptor like a towel, before putting him in an oven and baking him to ashes. Hyaenodon tossed the oven into the ocean as he stretched. "Ah, I just love a good brawl with Velociraptor! Really need to face him more often..." Winner: HyaenodonCategory:KBZ